Pyrexia Plumet
by PKWolf014
Summary: Dying from a snakebite and trapped on Outcast island, Hiccup is unsure he will live. When things looking like they're going down hill they get worse. ***SEQUEL TO DRAGON FEVER!***
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Its Monday. *Smiles happily.* I know what you thinking, she likes Monday? And yes, I do. :) Okay let me throw this out here right now. I will never be updating on Sunday. Ever. :) Also, I'm not sure who it was and I'm way to lazy to recheck my email and see for real so, the person who left a review on Dragon Fever with "Yeah, he's Alvins for what a day if that snake was poisonous." I want you to know that all of Saturday I would stop randomly giggle well and then say,"The snake was poisonous." Needless to say, I got quite a few odd looks. Thank you!**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Ha! This was supposed to be Astrid's chapter but I stole the book we're writing in from her. What the? Stormfly! ASTRID! WE AGREED NO SPINE SHOTS NEAR BOOKS! Fine! TOOTHLESS PLASMA BLAST!_

I stared across the cell in a dull trance.

My brain was sluggish and I was having a hard time concentrating. My leg was aching, and I managed to ignore it...mostly. The Outcasts had handed me some bandages before tossing me in a cell. I had wrapped the leg as best I could and then had passed out from a over intense headache.

I felt cold and the cell was dark and had a leak that would make a dripping noise every so often. I knew somewhere deep inside of me, that I was going to die here. If the snake had been poisonous, then I would be dead within the next twenty four hours. Maybe less, more or likely less. I wouldn't even get to fly on Toothless one last time and my dad would never know what happened unless the others escaped.

If I did live, I would probably die from the sickness I had anyway. It felt as though I was going insane. I rubbed my fingers along the side of my head, my damp hair sticking to the sides of my head. I frowned up at the dripping water above me. I was to exhausted to move and it was irritating, making me wet, and wasn't adding to my _rainbow_ mood either. I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest inhaling sharply as the bite sent out waves of pain. I forced my posture to relax as I laid my head on my knees and took in deep breaths.

Yup, the next person who talked to me was going to get so much sarcasm they will never want to hear any again.

Ever.

The only improvement from the boat was that my hands we're not tied. My wrists were bleeding, rubbed raw, and blistering with what skin was left. All in all it was painful. I was pretty sure they we're going to infected, and soon. But with my... _predicament_ there was anything I could do about it.

A creaking noise bounced through the air and I lifted my head up to see what it was, every part of me was screaming and pleading with fate that it would not be Alvin. There was a deep laugh and I heard Savage give a half hearted laugh.

Great.

The voices and feet moved closer before torch light filled outside my cell, I blinked several times as my eyes adjusted to the bright light. Savage stood next to Alvin and they we're surrounded by several guards. Savage looked at me to what was next to pity, whereas Alvin had no emotion written across his face.

I glanced up at the duo, and brushed some of my damp hair from my face. Arm still wrapped around my legs that we're pulled into my chest I let my left hand fall limply. My wrist smacked against the ground and I grimaced at the pain, I lifted my head to make eye contact with the Outcasts, "Trying to see who can stand there longer before you shift?" I asked dryly. The Outcasts all shifted and looked at each other except Alvin and Savage, quite a few of them even muttering things like, "No," and "Nope."

I sighed and let my head fall limply against my knees, "Get up." Alvin commanded. "And what?" I asked, not even lifting my head. "In case you haven't noticed, snake bites tend to make you not want to stand." I said and lifted my head making eye contact with the Outcast leader. He opened his mouth and I waved my left and and added,"Or get up."

Alvin's jaw snapped shut and he looked as though he was trying really, really hard to yell in fury. He tossed Savage the keys and Savage scrambled for them and caught them just before they hit the ground. "Wow, that was impressive." I noted. Savage glared at me and shoved the key into the lock there was a click and he swung the door open.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds. "I am not moving." I informed them and Alvin curled his hands into fists. Savage gave Alvin a I-told-you-so look and jestered to about two other Outcasts. They advanced into the cell and they both grabbed either one of my arms and pulled me to my feet. I clenched my teeth together as pressure was placed on my snakebite. Savage pulled my hands up in front of me and snapped shackles on both of my wrists. I glanced at the shiny shackles. "Are these new?" I asked staring up at the Outcasts who still held my upper arms. One of them nodded.

I sighed in pretend relief, "Oh good. Older shackles are so much easier to break you know, they're old, and brittle, but new shackles, new shackles will keep your prisoner nice and prisonery." I said and the Outcasts stared at me like I had gone crazy. "Prisonery is not a word." Alvin said. They Outcasts dragged me to the front of the cell, "Eh, sure it is. Anyway I must say that these shackles are nice. The best shackles." The Outcasts pulled me into the hallway in between the cells, and I snapped my mouth shut as my snakebite was shifted, I had nearly forgotten about it and to be honest, those thirty seconds where I couldn't feel the stabbing pain from it was present were amazing.

Alvin walked forward and the Outcasts dragged me forward. I bit my lip so deep I tasted blood. The bite was painful, and agony to be shifted at all. I was starting to lose conscious but forced my peg leg onto the ground and the motion snapped my brain into focus. The Outcasts who were dragging me stopped in surprise and quite a few behind up slammed into the backs of the Outcasts dragging me.

I cleared my throat and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that." I said and limped forward on my peg leg. Alvin looked back at me and glared but we continued forward. Gradually as I limped every now and then on my peg leg to keep me conscious I noticed a light growing in the distance. Last time I was here, it was not this far underground. I blinked at the sunlight as we broke free to onto Outcast Island.

I let out a breath of relief, I was now a little closer to finding the others and getting off of this island. The Outcasts dragging me started to pick up the pace and my right leg was smacked against the ground the smack rattled through my whole leg and I groaned in the pain it sent through my snakebite.

Alvin seemed not to notice, and continued forward I bit my lip and fiddled with my fingers. There was a loud clang and I, the Outcasts dragging me, Alvin, and Savage all jumped. I looked down to where to where the shackles I had claimed invincible and amazing were laying at my feet. I looked up at Alvin who was staring at me. Savage picked up the shackles and fingered around them as if looking for something wrong.

Deciding that it was fine he re-shackled my hands and we continued onward. My limbs were growing my exhausted and I felt as though I hadn't slept in days. The snakebite let out another wave of pain and I bit on my lip to keep my scream inside.

The pain gradually increased until I dropped to my knees breaking from the grip of the Outcasts and screamed. I stopped suddenly and was only half conscious when the Outcasts pulled me to my feet.

I hated snakes.


	2. I am worried

**A/N I hate Monday. Sorry short chapter but today has been terrible. X2.5, sorry no shout outs, I realm just don't feel like it. Sorry. I sincerely hope your day has been better than mine has.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! And if none of you have gotten this, Pyrexia is a synonym of Fever.**

 _I hate you. What do you mean that's a surprise! I would have thought you would have had that figured out long before now._

I was worried.

Anxious, stressed, _fidgety_.

I paced every inch of the cell back forth.

Back and forth.

"Hey Astrid, if you keep pacing like that, you're gonna create a raven soon." Snotlout said somewhere behind me. I ignored him.

Back and forth.

"Yeah, and well as fun as that would be-" Ruffnut said, and Tuffnut finished her sentence,"-It's not exactly helping." I continued my pacing, "Didn't you see him?" I asked quietly stopping for the first time in hours. My feet ached but I didn't give them my attention. "Hiccup is dying." I said. They stared at me from their positions on the ground where they we're sitting, "We know." Fishlegs said quietly. I started up again and my heels nearly died, but I went on anyway.

Back and forth.

Fishlegs groaned and I turned to look back at him, "Sorry, I have a bruise that I keep rubbing against the wall. "Fishlegs said. I shook my head and resumed

Back and forth.

Ruffnut picked at a long scab on her arm, "Yeah, well that nothing. Look at this," Tuffnut said and lifted his head from the shadows. I gasped. His whole left side of his face was black and blue. Ruffnut dropped her arm and reached for her brother and turned his head so she could look at it.

"On second thought, yeah, yours is worse." Fishlegs promised. I continued pacing.

Back and forth

"Does it hurt?" Ruffnut asked and poked it, Tuffnut yelped,"Uh, yeah!" He exclaimed. Ruffnut pushed him away and his helmet scraped against the wall creating sparks, I watched the twins interact with my brain nearly a million miles away.

Was Hiccup okay?

We'd been separated and Hiccup wasn't conscious last I had seen him, after Alvin had spoken to him nearly two days ago he had passed out and fallen on the ground. We had been in this small cell for two days, and not one of our escape plans had even been plausible.

Back and forth.

I groaned in frustration and grabbed the cell bars and whacked my head against them, a hand touched my shoulder and I raised my now hurting head to look at them. Ruffnut stood with her hand on my shoulder. She sighed and wrapped me in a hug. I was shocked, Ruffnut knew how to be nice?

I sunk into her hug and managed to hold back my tears, Ruffnut held me tighter, "We're here for you, you know that right?" She asked, I nodded and Ruffnut pulled away, "Good, because like Hiccup says,"We are a team."" She said and I smiled weakly.

"We need a plan," Fishlegs added, I nodded and Ruffnut pulled away and sat down next to her brother and lifted his chin to stare at his bruise again. I wrung my hands and sighed before I continued the pace.

Back and forth.

Over and over.

Back and forth.

A loud growl stopped me mid step and I looked up, "Toothless?" I whispered. Toothless scanned the cell and looking thoroughly exhausted sighed and turned to leave. "Toothless!" I called the Night Fury looked at me and then the rest of the riders.

He was looking for Hiccup, I realized. I nodded my head, "Come back for us, Hiccup needs you." I told him. Toothless took off away from us and Snotlout let out a breath of disbelief, "Oh, great. You just got rid of our only escape. Way to go Astrid." He said.

I stalked up to him and grabbed the front of him shirt pulling him to his feet."Snotlout." I said very calmly, he looked at my eyes, "Toothless, is here for Hiccup. Not for us. I would much rather know that he was okay long before me. I would have thought you we're the same. You are his cousin."

I dropped him and walked back to the front of the cell and continued my pacing. "Yeah, you're right." Snotlout said and sat up against the wall again. Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at me surprised but met each other's eyes and shrugged.

"So, what are we going to do Astrid?" Fishlegs asked, I turned to look at him, "We, are going to escape." I told him. Fishlegs looked at me and frowned, "Um, Astrid we don't even know where our dragons are." Fishlegs said. I walked over to Ruffnut. "I need your helmet." I told her, she took it off with out question and I jammed it into the lock, there was a horrible metal grinding against metal sound and sparks jumped from the lock, "Whoa," Ruffnut breathed. I shoved in harder and then pushed up.  
The lock clicked and I pulled the helmet off. Ruffnut took it from my hands and placed it back on her head. "Didn't think that would work." I admitted. The rest of the riders looked at me. Snotlout stood then Fishlegs then finally Tuffnut. Ruffnut who was next to me fingered the lock as we walked out.

"Step number one, we need to find our dragons." I said and shut the cell door behind us. The other riders nodded and we walked forward when I realized something, "Do any of you know the way out?"


	3. Shelter from the storm

**A/N STOP! I accidently only posted half of chapter 2 so go back and re-read it. Everybody read it now? Great alright lets get started! And here's a sad story I lost over 1,000 readers from Dragon Fever to this. So for those of you who bothered to stick around for the sequel THANK YOU!**

 _Wow you were worried. Dig you actually dig a raven? OW ok I am sorry! Calm down! It was just a question!_

I stared at Alvin, he stared back at me. We were in the Outcasts training arena and I was still in the grip of the two Outcasts whom I had given the nicknames of Harry on the right and Jack on the left. Don't ask me why, because I honestly didn't know. "So, are we clear 'iccup?" Alvin asked. I pulled my focus back to him, "...yes. But being honest, tell me it all again I wasn't listening." I told him and picked at my fingernails.

Alvin sighed and opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him,"Let me guess, train the dragons or you'll kill me. Train the dragons or you'll kill my friends, train the dragons or something will die. Honestly Al, Get some originality going on. You can't just threaten to kill people." I told him Harry whacked the side of my head and I jerked forward and straightened on my peg leg and looked up at him and glared, "Come on! You know it's as true as I do!"

Alvin glared and stalked up to me, I leaned away self consciously. "Maybe because a man'll do anything to keep 'is life or the life of 'is friends." He pulled away and I nodded slowly as if the thought had just occurred to me. Alvin looked at my snakebite,"And by the looks of you you've only got a few hours left."He added.

Alvin walked behind me and I looked forward at the ash streaked wall. "Well enough talking, we have dragons to train!" I heard the sound of his retreating footsteps. Harry and Jack released me and shoved me forward. I fell to my knees and yelped as my snakebite whacked into the ground. It was bandaged I didn't even know why it hurt so badly! The gate slammed shut behind me and I looked up to where Alvin was grinning madly and where Jack and Harry now stood next to him.

"Release the dragon!"

Please let it be a Deadly Nadder, Gronckle or a Zibbleback. I begged silently. The gate opened and fire shot out in all directions. A Monstrous Nightmare burst out of the cage. I slowly stood leaning horribly to the left. The Nightmare turned to look at me.

"Oh boy." I voiced.

"YEAH! You can do this!" I snapped my head to the left and saw Arin, old and looking like dust shaped like a human raising his hand and nodding encouragingly. I looked away from the old man and snapped my attention back to the dragon. She glared at me and slowly stalked up to me I stayed where I was and looked at my hands where my wrists were still bound with the shackles. I looked at her and slowly lifted my arms for her to see.

The Nightmare glared at me and then slowly realization dawned on her. "I'm a prisoner here to." I whispered to her. I slowly reached out a hand to her and her eyes narrowed with distrust. "YOU CAN DO THIS! DON'T STRESS!"Arin yelled. I whipped my head to the old man. Any trust the Nightmare had for me was ripped away. Her eyes narrowed and she roared.

Her tail whipped around and smacked me in the chest. I flew across the arena and whacked against the wall. I let out a gasp and fell to the ground.

I was lying on my side and she stalked up to me ready to finish the kill. My vision was blurry but I scrambled to my foot trying to catch my breath. The Monstrous Nightmare sent a wave of fire and I rolled away. The shackles bit into my wrists painfully but I stood and jumped against the wall dodging away from her. Her tail whacked my back and I was flung to the ground, I rolled to my side and saw her hissing at me she growled.

I closed my eyes as she raised her claw, there was a crashing sound but I didn't open my eyes to see it still waiting for the Monstrous Nightmare to crush me.

A shadow loomed over me and a dragon roared out in pain. The claw never smashed me I snapped open my eyes and it was still dark a crack of light flooded in and I raised my blurry vision. Green eyes stared down at me.

They filled with relief and my eyes widened in surprise. Toothless stood over me, my dragon was here. Toothless let out a roar of pain and I pushed my way from under him, he had three deep cuts on his shoulders. "Toothless!" I yelled. My fingers ran across the cuts and I gasped as my fingers were covered in blood.

Toothless had just saved my life.

A roar broke me from my thoughts and I saw the Monstrous Nightmare racing at us. I gasped and pulled my chained hands up as if they would do much for her attack. Toothless jumped on me and I was pushed onto my back. My snakebite was whacked into the ground and I yelped in pain.

I tried to move but Toothless kept a firm grip on my shoulders keeping me on the ground. I squirmed under his grip but it did nothing. Toothless roared and I shut my eyes tightly as the roar echoed in my head. I gripped the dirt with my right hand and my left was on my chest.

Toothless loosened slightly and I took a chance and rolled from under him. The chain in between my wrists pushed tightly into my chest. I sat up and Toothless gave me a surprised look. I glanced back at where the Nightmare should have been. Instead there were Outcasts and they we're dragging her back into the cage.

I looked at Toothless my eyes scanning his shoulder the scrapes we're deep. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I jumped in surprise. Toothless growled lowly and glared. I was roughly pulled to my feet and I turned my head and saw Alvin was gripping my shoulder, "You we're supposed to train it." Alvin said his eyes dark and murderous. My eyes widened, Toothless hissed and Alvin tossed me to the side.

I landed on my back. Breathless I looked up and saw Toothless trying to get passed Alvin to get to me. Outcasts were surrounding him. I jumped to my feet, "Stop!" I told them, the Outcasts tossed ropes and bolas on to him.

My snakebite gave an intense wave of pain and I fell to my knees, my shackled hands preventing me from getting incredibly good balance. Toothless' eyes widened and I looked at my best friend. Alvin turned around and grabbed my left forearm and pulled me to my feet. "You brought me a Night Fury." He said.

"No!" I breathed. "Please just don't hurt him." I whispered. Alvin grinned evilly, "And why 'iccup would I do that?" He asked. I looked at Toothless who the Outcasts we're struggling to get a muzzle on. "Please don't hurt him." I whispered. Alvin laughed, "Trust me. I will." He promised. My snakebite was screaming from the pressure I put on it and red spots were appearing in my vision. "Please don't hurt him" I repeated. My eyes rolled Back into my head and I fell into unconsciousness.

 **A/N**  
 **"And I'll be there when you fall, yeah.**

 **And there'll be no pain at all.**

 **And ill be your shelter**

 **Your shelter from the storm."**

 **-Dash Berlin Shelter. Yeah, that song kind of represents this chapter.**


	4. A Traitor Among Us

**A/N Alright, um so I have a large list of reasons why I haven't updated within the last two three days. One of them being that I was drawing with chalk and completely ripped off the first layer of my skin and could not type. To save you the really long and boring list I will lave it at that. Never rub in chalk on rocky cement. Ever THANK YOU FOR BEING AWESOME AND READING THIS!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

 _Toothless POV_

I coughed up water and laid in the sand. I had been swimming for over two days and had finally reached Outcast island. After waking up from the sleeping dart and seeing that Stoick couldn't leave for at least two or three days by boat I had hopped into the ocean and swam here. I hope I wasn't to late or that nothing horrible had happened to Hiccup.

I stood my wary muscles groaning at the thought of moving again. I pushed forward anyway and started to find out where I was on the isle. I decided to go left. Hiccup had once told me it was always left out of a maze.

After wandering for a while I came across a city. I ducked into the shadows and was thankful for more times than I could count that I could blend into the dark .I scanned the area looking for the other dragons, riders or Hiccup. Alvin was no where near by I couldn't pick up on Hiccups sent.

I blew out an irritated breath through my nose and started to wander around, I knew where the prison was. After Hiccup and I had been captured on the "isle of Night" I had memorized where it was incase we or he were ever captured again.

I started towards it my tired muscles from the days of swimming I had done ready to give up and sleep. I pressed onwards.

After around an hour or so of searching I finally tracked down the prison. I snuck inside of the building and heard the riders loud racket. Excitement raced through me. If the other riders we're here Hiccup must be as well.

I raced to the noise ready to attack but ran into no guards on the way here. I ran to the cell and let out a loud growl I saw Astrid pacing back and forth in front of the door. My growl stopped her mid step. "Toothless?" she whispered. I scanned the cell,and came to the conclusion that Hiccup and the other riders were separated. my tired muscles ready to give up and sleep. I let out a breath of frustration and turned to leave. "Toothless!" Astrid called I looked at her and then the rest of the riders.

Astrid's eyes dawned in realization, and she nodded her head, "Come back for us, Hiccup needs you." She said. I raced off and out of the prison planning to do just that, come back for them later. Hiccup must be really injured or the sickness was really getting to him for Astrid to not even have me help them at all.

With that knew found knowledge I picked up speed my ears trying to pick up on Hiccup's voice. I didn't hear Hiccup's voice but rather an elder man's shout, "YOU CAN DO THIS! DON'T STRESS!" I raced toward the sound. I wasn't sure where Hiccup would be besides the prison and right now I will take any lead.

The voice had infact come from the arena. I raced toward it and smashed down the door not bothering to plasma blast it. My breath caught in my throat. Hiccup was lying on his side wrists bound with shackles, eyes closed, lips pushed together in pain. Looming over him was an angry female Monstrous Nightmare.

My scan took about a second and I ran forward and jumped over Hiccups defenseless form. The claw that would have smashed him met my claws as I reached up and pushed the Nightmare back. She growled in fury.

I poked my head in between my wings to make sure Hiccup was okay. His green eyes we're wide with worry, surprise and hurt. He met my own eyes and if possible his eyes widened even more. I snapped my head up as I heard the Nightmare coming back for a second round.

I was a second too late and the Nightmare slashed my shoulder. I roared in pain and my eyes narrowed to slits as I looked up at her.

. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. His fingers ran across the cuts and I winced. He pulled his fingers away and growled and gasped when his fingers were covered in my blood.

A roar broke me from my thoughts and I saw the Monstrous Nightmare racing at us. Hiccup gasped and pulled his chained hands up as if they would do much for her attack I jumped on my rider. He was whacked onto the ground and yelped in pain.

He tried to move but I kept a firm grip on his shoulders keeping him on the ground. Hiccup squirmed under his grip but it did nothing. I looked up at the dragon and roared. Outcasts filed into the arena and tossed ropes onto the Nightmare. Hiccup sat up in my vision and I snapped my head to where he was no longer under me. He glanced back at where the Nightmare should have been. Instead of the Outcasts dragging her back into the cage.

Hiccup looked at me his eyes scanning my shoulder. I looked behind him where Alvin had appeared suddenly. His hand grabbed Hiccup's shoulder and he jumped in surprise. I growled lowly and glared.

If you harm him..

I threatened in my head. I was silently already planning this man's death, but I would carry on my plans quicker if he did hurt Hiccup.

Hiccup was roughly pulled to his feet, "You we're supposed to train it." Alvin said his eyes dark and murderous. I hissed and Alvin tossed Hiccup to the side. He landed on his back. I growled at the Alvin and his eyes held no emotion but fury.

I jumped up and tried to get past Alvin. Outcasts were surrounding me and I growled at them. Each was holding several weapons.

 _Wonderful_.

Hiccup jumped to his feet, "Stop!" He said. Bolas we're wrapped around my legs and I fell forward and growled in annoyance.

Hiccups right leg shook and he fell to his knees. My eyes widened and I looked at him again, he was pale, much paler than normal and his face was flushed with a fever. But his leg was wrapped in a horrible bandaging.

Alvin turned around and grabbed his left forearm and pulled him to his feet. "You brought me a Night Fury." He said.

"No!" Hiccup breathed. "Please just don't hurt him." He whispered. Alvin grinned evilly, "And why 'iccup would I do that?" He asked. The Outcasts grabbed my jaw and snapped it shut. They wrapped a mussel around my jaw and I whacked two of them with my tail. "Please don't hurt him." Hiccup whisperd. Alvin laughed, "Trust me. I will." He promised. "Please don't hurt him" Hiccup repeated his voice small and quiet. Hiccups head rolled backwards and his body went limp.

I growled at Alvin and struggled harder than I had before. Alvin dropped his grip on Hiccup and Hiccup fell to the ground unmoving.

The Outcasts started dragging me to a cell and I stared at Hiccup. An elder man walked up to Alvin, "Now Alvin." He started. Alvin still held his sword in one hand. "Let me take your little dragon trainer." The older man said. Alvin nodded and the older man reached down and his back made horrible popping noises but he stood back up with surprisingly, Hiccup in his arms, no expression of pain on his face, and several more pops.

The cell door snapped shut and I growled in irritation.

Well this was _superb_.

Rainbows.

 _Pure rainbows_.

...

Uten carried Hiccup in his arms and frowned. The teenager was much lighter than he should have been. The older man adjusted his grip on Hiccup and hurried out of the arena. Savage was waiting outside of the broken down door.

Uten frowned at the younger man and Savage grabbed his bone from off of the ground. "Let me take him." Savage commanded. Uten pursed his lips together and his grip on the teen tightened. "Nah, you'll probably drop him into a pit or something." Uten lightly teased.

Savage glared, "I would not-" He started

"What about, Kira?" He asked, Kira was a daughter of a visiting chief and Savage had been charged of taking the four year old to the boat well he was carrying her he tripped and she fell into a pit.

This was within a year ago and Uten still loved to tease him about it. Savage's face twisted into a scowl and Uten shifted Hiccup and held out a hand to Savage. "What is that for?" Savage asked. Uten sighed.

"The keys." He commanded. Savage took the keys and dropped them onto Uten s outstretched palm. "Thank you sonnie." Uten said. Uten took the keys and put them in his pocket before he let Hiccup's weight drop into both of his arms again, the teen was in his arms bridal style and Uten made sure not to touch the swelling snakebite.

Uten strolled past Savage and put on a large smile and his carried Hiccup past other Outcasts who kept giving him bewildered looks. Along the lines of, he can carry someone without breaking his back.

Uten walked past all of them with a cheerful smile until he was no longer within sight distance. Had anyone been really paying attention they would have noticed that Uten had walked past the prison a long time ago.

Uten looked around him and spotted no one trailing him.

Uten took a sudden left and walked briskly for a little before he found the desired spot. He set the child down and took out some bandages from his pocket he unwrapped the horribly wrapped bandages and looked at the bite. It was red swollen and spitting out lots of puss.

Uten frowned, snakes on Outcast island weren't horribly poisonous but they're we're some and Uten was sure Hiccup was bit by the "horribly poisonous" one. Uten took a canteen from around his shoulder and poured some of the water on the wound. Hiccup cringed in his semi conscious state and Uten paused. When Hiccup remained unconsciousness he continued.

After he washed the wound he wrapped it in the new bandages and sat back on his heels to observe his work. Nodding his head in approval Uten took out the keys from his pocket and a letter he placed them next to the teenager and sighed softly.

He looked at where the shackles still bound Hiccups wrists and took the key and unlocked both chains. Uten nearly dropped the shackles Hiccups wrists were red, raw bleeding and any part that still had skin was blistered. Uten frowned he didn't have any more bandages and he needed to be getting back.

He stood and smiled softly, "You are one unique child." He said before Uten raced off leaving Hiccup the note and a pair of broken handcuffs hidden on Outcast island.


	5. Free

**A/N Hello you like five people out there! I have a new chapter for you. Be aware I am tired but stayed up late to write you this, it will probably not win chapter of the year award. So yeah, enjoy! Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

 _Do I actually get the stupid notebook now? Great, that took forever._

Tuffnut raised an eyebrow at me, Ruffnut shook her head Fishlegs raised a finger and Snotlout frowned. "You don't actually know how to get out of here?" Fishlegs asked. I nodded."I was I dunna know _unconscious_." I said sarcastically. Snotlout sighed and shoved his way up from the back to me.

"Toothless went that way. Let's go that way." He said and pointed left. I looked at where he was pointing it was dark and had torches lighting the way every so often. "Okay." I agreed. We all turned left and started down the tunnel.

"It's a good thing you we're paying attention to that." Ruffnut commented. I nodded my head from the front of the group. "Yeah," I said. Snotlout said nothing and we walked in silence for a while.

When we finally reached daylight I nearly cried in relief. We all stumbled out of the prison and that's what I realized what was wrong. There were no guards. I looked around but saw nothing. I let out a breath of relief. I turned to the other riders. "Okay guys. Where would they be?" I asked. Tuffnut paused and then raised his head up cupped a hand over the left side of his mouth and let out a horrible shriek.

My hands snapped to my ears to block out the noise and I glared at Tuffnut. When he finished a couple seconds later I pulled my hands away from my ears.

"What. Was. That!" I demanded. Tuffnut shared a glance at Ruffnut. "Zibbleback call." They said at the same time. I looked at the two of them in surprise. "Of course." I said, "Everyone: Dragon calls!" I commanded. I howled into the wind and Fishlegs and Snotlout mimicked their dragons call.

We stopped and waited. Ruffnut looked up at the sky a few minutes later. "Yup they hate us." Tuffnut said. "Maybe they're caught and can't get to us." Fishlegs offered. I looked around at the hill we we're on. "If that's the case. We just gave away our position we need to move before the Outcasts get here." I said.

I started to run and looked back, making sure the other riders were still following me. We raced forward and I was able to map up our position. We we're near the arena. Our dragons we're most likely there.

And Hiccup.

I was sincerely hoping he was still sane, and the Grenda hadn't killed him. We ran for a little longer before we reached the side of the arena. I stood as close as I could next to the wall and heard the other riders do the same. I looked around the corner and saw dozens of Outcasts. I bit my lip in frustration.

Tuffnut whacked into Ruffnut and she tipped over and smashed into my back I fell forward onto my stomach. I let out a whoosh of air and looked back at the twins. Tuffnut gave me a sheepish smile.

"Well, what do we got 'ere?" A voice asked I snapped my head up and saw Alvin staring down at me. I shoved Ruffnut off of me and stood drawing up to my full height. Alvin still easily towered over me. "Well from the looks of it, I would say that you found us." Tuffnut said somewhere behind me.

Outcasts started toward us and I almost groaned out loud in irritation. "Where's Hiccup?" I asked. Alvin smiled. Not a happy smile, a satisfied smirk of a I-just-got-rid-of-someone-I-really-don't-like smile.

"Eh, 'es around." Alvin said. Savage smirked at this and my hands curled into fists. "I mean 'es dying of that snake, and with whatever 'es got so not like we we're doing anything to terrible. I mean we we're probably just helping the kid out. He is a scrawny good for nothing useless-" I wasn't sure what happened next, one second Alvin was talking the next, my fist was colliding with Alvin's face. He stumbled backwards a few steps and looked up at me in surprise.

I un-clenched my fingers and popped my knuckles, "Wow," Tuffnut breathed. I ignored him, keeping an eye on Alvin. I jumped forward onto Savage and he slipped onto his back in surprise taking out the knife he had on his belt I tossed in at Alvin who deflected it with a swing of his sword.

I tackled the next Outcast and plucked his sword from his hand and charged at Alvin. Alvin swung his sword to meet with mine. "Guys!" I yelled. "Get to our dragons!" I said. I ducked and Alvin's sword swung where my head was milliseconds ago.

The rest of the team raced off and I was glad our dragons would be free. As for me? Only time would tell.

….

The riders raced to the cages, "Take a cage and open it!" Fishlegs yelled. Each of the four of them raced to different cages. Tuffnuts opened to be Stormfly, the Deadly Nadder squacked with relief and Tuffnut took out his knife and began to saw through the bolas.

Ruffnuts was Meatlug and she made eye contact with the gronckle before shrugging and began to saw the at the ropes.

Snotlout opened his cage and found Hookfang."Lucky guess." Snotlout murmured to himself before breaking of the chains on the Nightmare. Ropes would just get burned through and that would be ineffective for the Outcast so they chained Monstrous Nightmares.

Fishlegs opened up his cage and took his hand of the lever he peered into the cage. "Hmm. Empty." Fishlegs said and sighed he turned to leave when he heard a growl. Fishlegs head whipped around. "Toothless?"

The riders met in the middle of the arena, Fishlegs happily raced toward Meatlug and wrapped his arms around his dragon. The twins looked at each other, "Where are Barf and Belch?" Ruffnut asked. Snotlout looked around at the still closed cell doors, "Dunno." He said the twins sighed and each picked a random cell. Tuffnut opened up to a furious Monstrous Nightmare he slammed the door closed as the Nightmare whacked against it, "Heh, sorry thought you were someone else."

Ruffnut opened her cell door and sighed with relief she broke her dragon free and led him out of the cell. "Whoa, Toothless is here?" Tuffnut asked. Fishlegs nodded. "I'm not sure why though." He admitted. Each rider mounted their respectful dragons and they took of into the air.

Stormfly immediately raced toward where her rider was, Astrid was losing the fight her sword lay a few feet away and she was now fist-fighting to a sword. Stormfly dived and wrapped her claws around Astrid's shoulders before taking off into the air.

"SHOOT THEM DOWN!" Alvin yelled. Stormfly flung Astrid up and Astrid landed onto her dragons back. They flew out of range and Astrid turned to the other riders, she had a large cut on her cheek that was bleeding heavily but otherwise seeming okay,"Step number one complete, Step number two, let's go find Hiccup!"


	6. Getting of Outcast Island

**A/N okay I want you all to know I feel horrible for the lack of updates! I am sorry on Saturday I kind of went on a DIY fascination and did a lot of stuff and I don't update on Sundays. But enough of my rambling! I am going to try and finish this story today there is only about two chapters left anyway.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Happy late Easter!**

 _Ah the note. You know, that note was really really really- okay you know what to save on death glares I am just going to start now…._

I groggily moved my hands to help my sit up. My eyes opened and the world snapped into focus. Which was weird because I remember my sickness whatever it was always made me dizzy. Maybe it was going away. I lifted my hands and that's when I realized what was wrong.

 _Where on Outcast island was I?_

I stared at my free hands and looked up out at where the ocean was lazily spilling onto the shore. Where the shackles were biting into my wrist was just red raw skin. I stared at it amazed the last thing I remembered was Toothless jumping over me to save me..

Toothless!

He was injured

It was my fault.

I am an idiot.

I jumped up and nearly fell forward at the pain the laced through my right leg. I silently cursed and looked down at the snakebite that was hurting and twisting with pain as I stood. Mocking me. I frowned at looked around me. There must be something I could use for a crutch! My eyes scanned my surroundings.

Broken shackles, useless, a key, nope, rocks, nope, a letter, nope wait what!

I fell to my knees and grimaced as the movement shot spikes of pain up my leg. I reached forward and grabbed the letter and stared down at the sloppy handwriting _._

 _Hiccup,_

 _You are probably wondering, how did I get here? Well the answer is that I have betrayed my tribe for you. I have decided (After a lot of thinking) that what you and Berk stand for is right._

 _Peace._

 _Freedom for dragons._

 _I do not want Outcast island to be a prison for the majestic beasts you, and now I, call friends. I have created a plan. Your friends are already escaping on their dragons as I write this. Your dragon, Toothelise has escaped and I think he's coming for you. The Outcasts should know that you're missing by the time you wake up. Take your dragons and go. I'll stall Alvin as long as I can._

 _-Uten the Frail._

 _As a side-note you're snakebite is infected_.

I stared at the letter and mentally corrected Toothelise to Toothless. Uten, the old man who nearly got me killed in the training ring had just saved me. I stared at the letter and re-read a few more times. Yup, he was definitely telling the truth.

So I needed to find Astrid, Toothless and the other riders and leave. I could work with that. But what if Toothless was to injured to fly? His wound was really bad when I had seen it. I sighed and stuffed the letter in my pocket before I stood. Leg lacing with pain I groaned and took a step forward.

Yup, I could feel the infection which was just, _great._

Looking around me I decided I must be of the east side of Outcast island, the prison was on the west and that's where the other riders would most likely look for me. I let out a small groan at the thought of walking across an entire island with a snakebite but I walked forward anyway.

Was Toothless okay?

I was sure I had passed out hours ago. If Toothless wounds were really bad he may have already lost to much blood to live.

With that thought in mind I picked up the pace a little. After about half an hour of trekking across the forest and hiding from search parties I heard a loud sqauck I jumped and tripped over a rock and tumbled backwards. I braced myself to land on the ground but my back never reached the ground.

I turned around and saw Toothless' big green eyes staring up at me concerned. "Toothless?" I whispered. Astrid and the other riders landed and Astrid had a deep cut across her cheek and the other riders we're still as bruised as they we're a few days ago but otherwise seemed okay.

Astrid jumped off of Stormfly, she raced to me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. "You okay?" Astrid whispered. I nodded and she released me. She punched me in the arm and I gave her a looked of disbelief.

"Um, I thought we agreed that we would not harm him." Ruffnut said. I looked behind her where all the other riders were gathered. Tuffnut stroked his chin looking deep in thought. I gasped as I saw Tuffnuts black and blue right side of his face. Tuffnut looked at me then at himself, "Did I spill something? I hope it wasn't water, I hate having water down my front." Tuffnut said I slowly shook my head, "Or do I?" He asked he looked at Ruffnut, "Don't ask me. That's your job!"

I smiled softly and turned to look at Toothless, getting onto my knees to take pressure of my leg, I traced my fingers across the scabbed wounds and Toothless flinched. I murmured an apology and pulled out some medical supplies from the saddle bag, on Toothless' saddle and began to rub some healing cream into it.

When I was finished I turned to look at the group, Astrid had a very firm grip on an axe, Snotlout was holding a sword and his gaze kept shifting from me to around us, the twins we're bickering, and Fishlegs was looking through Meatlug's saddle bag.

I stood and winced and everyone's gaze flickered to me. Toothless shoved his head under my arm, transferring most my weight to him. I rubbed the top of his head in thanks and looked at the other riders, "I think we should go before the Outcas-" My sentence was cut short as I felt the point of a sword at my back.


	7. Traiter among us, and rescue of Berk

**A/N Yes! Two updates! Expect the last chapter to be posted today. Yeah! And don't you love it when its spring and warm and then it snows? Yeah that would be what happens to me. Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

 _Really! You're leaving me to tell this part! You know it was a tight spot! Fine. Yes okay I see your point._

I took in a sharp breath at Alvin who was holding the point of a sword at Hiccup's back. I looked around us where to dragons had gone into defensive and the Outcasts slowly advancing around us. We we're trapped.

My grip on the axe tightened and I sent a death glare at Alvin. Alvin ignored me and slowly pushed the sword forward making Hiccup take a slow step forward to not be impaled. The other Outcasts slowly pushed us inwards until we we're all in a tight circle. I grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled him, his eyes widened with surprise and I shoved him behind me where the rest of the riders and I immediately stood in front of him.

Toothless was behind me and I could here the low growls he was giving. An elder man suddenly broke through the trees. Panting and gasping for breath he stopped in front of Alvin and with one crooked finger pointed out, he slowly touched the point of the sword and pushed it away,

"Now sonnie-" He started, Alvin let out a low growl, and the older man let out a chuckle.

"Uten." Hiccup breathed behind me.

Hiccup knew this man? When had they met? The Outcasts around us lifted up the crossbows and swords they were holding and I tensed. Alvin shot a death glare at me and Snotlout who were closest to him and then looked at the old man or Uten as Hiccup had called him.

"I do not need you ruining this. You agreed with me, so stand aside, uncle." Alvin said. I dropped my axe in surprise and jumped backwards to avoid the blade and looked up at the old man, who was Alvin's uncle.

Alvin had and uncle.

"Alvin you know this isn't right." Uten said all humor gone from his voice. Alvin glared at the old man and Uten seemed to shrink under his gaze. "I don't care what you think." He said. Alvin shoved his uncle to the side and the old man fell to the side with an "Oof" and horrible cracking noises. Alvin charged and me and I raised my axe and met his sword.

Our weapons met with a clang and I was surprised by how much force Alvin was pressing onto my weapon he could snap his in half. I pushed back but I was fifteen and a girl Alvin was and adult and was a boy and a viking the weapon was pushed out of my grip and I looked up at Alvin as he stared at me.

"Kill them." Alvin said. My eyes widened and I looked at where the other riders we're still surrounding Hiccup. "But sir-" An Outcast started.

"KILL THEM ALL!"

The Outcasts, terrified, quickly jumped into action. Arrows were fired at us and I ducked. Alvin swung his sword at me and I let out a surprised breath and ducked. Hiccuped gasped and I realized a little too late he was standing behind me. I broke away from the group and rolled, I grabbed the axe that was laid on the forest floor and jumped to my feet and slammed my weapon into Alvin's.

I glanced back and saw Hiccup had picked up a sword that was obviously to heavy for him and was barely lifting it as he tried to defend against and Outcast. My axe was flung out of my hands and I let out a cry of surprise as it landed a few feet away. Alvin kicked my in the stomach and I fell to the ground.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup shouted, I looked up at him and then at where Alvin was standing over me. I gasped as I saw the murderous look in his eyes. Alvin lifted his sword and prepared to stab me. Time seemed to go in slow motion as the blade drew closer and closer. A blur filled my vision and then it was on top of me.

Time sped back to normal and Uten stood over me arms outstretched. I gasped and rolled out of the way as Alvin drew back his sword and stared at the old man in horror. Uten fell to the ground where I had been and I looked at Uten.

He was gasping for breath and he turned to look at me. His arms were wrapped around his stomach where I was sure the sword had stabbed him.

Alvin turned to me, "This is all you're fault!" He snarled. "I-" I stuttered, Alvin raised his sword and I raised my hands over my head. Uten's eyes widened and I was stunned when I heard a clang as the sword met with another weapon.

I moved my arms down and saw Stoick holding an axe and it was met with Alvin's sword. Alvin looked up in complete confusion then his gaze hardened to fury.

I stood and Stoick looked back at me, "You alright, lass?" He asked. I nodded my head not trusting my voice enough to speak. Hiccup looked from where he was leaning against Toothless his eyes wide. Shouts were heard and Berkians broke through the trees and into the small clearing we we're in.

Berk was here.

We we're saved.


	8. Home at last

**A/N Hey guys! It is finished! Yeah! I'm going to go throw a party! Okay not really but free virtual cookies and ice cream for everyone! FYI the "Hero cannot conquer all the time" thing is not my line and belongs to someone else.**

 **Thank you for reading my story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

 _And our story comes to a close. Well I suppose it came to a close on the snake thing a long time ago. But hey, this is where it wraps up and ends. And no punch of victory? Oh, so my wrapped arm is finally getting to you on the whole, "hmm, maybe I shouldn't punch him" thing? OWWWWW Or not._

 _Thank you milady._

I was leaning against Toothless heavily and Astrid rushed over to me. "Uten." I breathed. Outcasts we're being taken down all around un by the Berkians and I limped forward with the help of Toothless and Astrid to kneel next to Uten. My dad and Alvin we're battling somewhere near by but I leaned over the old man, I paused then turned to Astrid, "Get my father and start the retreat to Berk." I commanded. Astrid frowned, "Hiccup-" She started. "Now. I am going to get Uten and we'll meet you at the boats in five, if i'm not there then something bad happened." Astrid sighed in defeat but stood and raced off.

I turned my attention to where Uten was laying dying from his stab wound. If we hurried he would live.

Uten smiled softly and looked up at me, "Am I dead?" He asked. I shook my head and he sighed softly, "I am an old man, Hiccup." He whispered, "Thank you." I told him. Uten held my gaze, "You have to live!" I told him, Uten was a person and elder who accepted dragons! Only Gothi had done that we could change so much with him. He felt like a grandfather I had never had,"You can come back to Berk with us and-" Uten put a finger to my lips, "Dear child." He said I felt tears pool in my eyes.

"I am old, my time in this world has passed, everything lives then dies." He said I shook my head my tired eyes wanting to close and sleep. His eyes started to close, "A hero cannot triumph every time." He whispered, his hand fell slack and his breathing stopped.

Uten was dead. I stood as best I could and held up my head. A hero cannot triumph all every time and Uten was right, I could not save his life. Toothless growled and I looked up and saw Outcasts racing toward us.

Berk was retreating, and I jumped onto Toothless' back and made sure to avoid touching his scrapes and clicked my peg leg into place. Toothless jumped off into the air and soared above the heads of the Outcasts and the still remaining Berkians.

We reached the shore where I was sure Berks entire armada was, and I scanned the boat and saw my dad and Astrid on one. I landed and Astrid gave a relieved sigh.

"Hiccup!" My dad shouted, he reached us and gave me a long hug before letting me go, pressure was put onto my bite and I cringed. "I thought for sure Grenda would have killed you by now." My dad said and I raised my head, "I had Grenda?" I asked. Tuffnut gave a scoff of disbelief from where he was sitting on Belch and Ruffnut shook her head, "Oh sure, Hiccup knows what it is." Tuffnut said and Ruffnut nodded equally frustrated,"Of course he does." She added.

I shook my head,"Guys, Grenda is deathly and no one's survives, there have been no sane survivors." I said. Astrid looked at me, "Then how are you still alive?" She asked. I shrugged and scanned myself, "Not sure." I admitted. Stoick looked at me and then at my leg,"What happened?" He asked.

"Snakebite." I said, Astrid looked at me,"Where's Uten?" She asked. I sighed softly,"He's dead." I said and my dad looked at us surprised. Gothi shoved her way from wherever she was before and strode up to me. She gestured for me to sit and I did. After studying me for a second she dumped sand out on the deck and wrote. Gobber stood behind her, "She says, that his Grenda is gone." Gobber said, I let out a breath of relief,"How?" I asked,"The snake bite, the venom saved your dice."

"Dice why would he-"

WHACK!

"OW! Oh, life the venom from the snakebite acted like a cure and saved your life. The Grenda and the Snakebite counteracted each other and killed each other. Hiccup you're as good as new." Gobber said.

I stood and leaned against Toothless and looked back and the small distant figure of Outcast island.  
I was going home.

I smiled and Astrid grabbed the front of my shirt and kissed me, "That's for being okay." She said and pulled away. I nodded and looked into the setting sun.

Everything was okay now.

Even though they saved my life I still hated snakes.


End file.
